


I Don't Regret a Thing

by Alex_Night_2023



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Modern, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Night_2023/pseuds/Alex_Night_2023
Summary: Keith and lance have a daughter named Alice. They get a divorce. I don't know If I should make more chapters though... let me know.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Regret a Thing

“I want a divorce..” Those 4 words. Those were the words I dreaded. What’s even worse is that it came out of my mouth. I thought nothing could break us. I was so very wrong. 

My name is Lance Mcclain. Me and my husband Keith Kogane had been together for eight years and we’ve been married for four of those years. Everything was great, we were a happy normal couple. We met at a work event and we hit it off. He looked really cute but I was in a relationship at the time and I had no intentions of cheating. So we became friends.

I later found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me with a close buddy of mine and I wasn’t that mad or sad about it. I guess I was sad about the fact that I wasted her and my time with this. But Keith helped me through it and we became closer and we spent at least 3 years as friends until we became a couple.

After two years we moved in with each other. One night I had to work late but I got off earlier than expected and when I opened the door I saw Keith being a goofball. He was singing (badly) a song by Britney Spears, and when he saw me he was so embarrassed and he looked so cute flustered and it was like I fell in love with him all over again. It was then that I realized that this man that I loved; was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

But 6 months ago Keith did something that he didn’t run by me and it could have made our family go bankrupt. He quit his job and took our life savings along with our daughter's college tuition we had been saving when she needed it and started a tech company. I knew about the job but I didn’t find out about the company until I saw him on tv; as the CEO of KM group. I was confused on where he got the money for this and why he didn’t tell me.

Then I remembered that 6 months ago a large sum of money in our account was missing I thought our accounts had been hacked so Keith told me he would take care of it. I checked our records and I found out that Keith took that money out and used it without telling me. When he got home I confronted him.

“Hey Keith. Welcome home.”

“Hey babe! I got some good news. What’s wrong?” I can’t believe he did this.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?!” I can feel my anger rising. I need to calm down, but I can’t.

”What are you talking about?”

“You know, the company you never told me about!”

“Oh… I know I should have told you and it was eating away at me for not telling you but I wanted it to be a surprise. So surprise…!”

“NO! That’s not good enough, you took everything! And put it into something that could have made us bankrupt. And you didn’t even tell me.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but why are you mad? It didn't go south and in fact it took off and we’ve already paid off all the loans too.”

“I’m not mad about that, I’m mad about the fact that you LIED to me! When we got married we promised to never lie to each other and tell each other everything. It was in our vows for god sake!” I could feel the hot angry tears start to roll down my face. “ I love you and nothing could ever change that because I know you are the one for me but we have a child now. So you can’t go around doing these reckless things and not tell me!”

“Look I said I was sorry! I know I’m in the wrong and I shouldn’t have hid this from you. But I don’t regret it.”

“I want a divorce.” I said that? No, I don’t want one. Do I?

“W-what? Over something like this?”

“No this is only part of the reason. You have lied to me for half a year and who knows how much longer If I hadn’t found out. If you were able to do this and not feel any remorse for what you did then I can’t do this. We have a child now and it’s clear you’re not ready to actually be a father. I mean ever since we’ve adopted Alice you have been around less and less!” Stop it. Why can’t I stop talking? 

“... I-I know. I just got scared she is so little. I was afraid I would scare her. So I stayed away. Please don’t leave me. I want to be with you and Alice. Please.”

“No. I’m sorry Keith I love you but the other day Alice asked me why you weren’t around anymore and she asked if she could see a picture of you. Wanna know why?” I think this is for the best.

“....Why?”

“She said she didn’t know what you looked like anymore that she forgot. The other day she called me daddy but when she addresses you she still calls you Mr. Keith. She asked me if she was the reason you weren’t around. She said you didn’t love her and just didn’t want to be around her anymore.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I love her and I haven’t been gone that long. We’ve only had her for about a year.” I could feel my anger rise again.

“2.”

“What?”

“We’ve had her for 2 years! Last week when I told you I needed you here on Saturday for her 10th birthday you weren’t here. She waited her whole party just to see you. I had to explain to her that you had just forgotten. When I put her to bed I asked her if she got what she wanted for her birthday she said-” I could feel someone hugging my leg.

“I said no…” I picked up Alice so I would be holding her.

“ I said no because what I really wanted was for Mr. Keith to come home and love me…”

“Mr.Keith? Alice I’m your dad. You can call me dad.”

“N-no my daddy is the one who is holding me and is always around. I don’t really know you enough to call you dad.” That's when Keith came over to try to hug her and she flinched and hugged me tighter. The look on his face and her face broke my heart.

“You see now Keith. Our daughter thinks you’re a stranger.”

“Yeah. I understand now. I will get a divorce. I’ll pick my stuff up tomorrow.”

“Thank you Keith. For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll get you back and I’ll make sure I wont mess up again no matter how long it takes.”

“Goodbye Keith.”

“Goodbye...d-dad…” This stunned me and Keith. I put Alice down and she went over reluctantly and hugged him and said something I couldn’t hear.

“I hope you can keep your promise this time.”

“I got it baby girl..” With those last words Keith walked out and never turned back. I broke down crying and Alice was crying and hugging me too. But I don’t regret a thing. I never have.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more chapters? Or should I leave it?


End file.
